WWE: Legends
by 999buzzer
Summary: Follow the WWE as past, current, future, and made-up superstars clash with each other for the prestigious honor of victory throughout each show and paperview.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone. Here is a sort of introduction for WWE: Legends to introduce champions and contenders. The first chapter will be up quite soon!**

WWE Champion: Randy Orton

Number 1 Contender: John Cena

World Heavyweight Champion: CM Punk

Number 1 Contender: Eddie Guerrero

Intercontinental Champion: Stone Cold Steve Austin

Number 1 Contender: Damien Sandow

United States Champion: R-Truth

One 1 Contender: Zack Ryder

Cruiserweight Champion: Xavier Woods

Number 1 Contender: Tyson Kidd

Wrestlemania Champion: Big Show

Number 1 Contender: TBA

Tag Team Champions: The Usos

Number 1 Contenders: The Miz and Kofi Kingston

Diva's Champion: Brie Bella

Number 1 Contender: Beth Phoenix

Diva's Tag Team Champions: Kelly Kelly and Eve

Number 1 Contenders: Natalya and Paige

**So tell me what you guys think of these champions and contenders. They are not changing except through the fiction, but I still would like to hear your opinions. First chapter up soon, I promise!**


	2. Royal Rumble 2014

**Hello, my loyal fans, and also any new fans I may have gained or that I may be gaining. So here is the first chapter of WWE: Legends. Now, here's the thing. I know some of you may not be happy with the results. And that will likely be the case, at least for a while. But as you guys send in reviews of who you would like as #1 Contenders and Champions, I will gain insight on what you guys want and you guys will be much happier with results. Also, I've been a huge WWE fan for a long time, but I've only started watching again recently and it will take me a while to re-learn the names of moves and such. I will get their, however. Also, the Royal Rumble Match is cut a bit short, but it was necessary because this chapter took up seven pages on Microsoft Word, even without the Royal Rumble. Without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**January 26****th****, 2014-Royal Rumble**

"We'd like to welcome everybody here tonight and everybody watching on television to Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for the 2014 Royal Rumble Paperview Live," Michael Cole said from the commentary booth.

"It's sure to be a night full of surprises and excitement," Jerry Lawler added.

"That's right and now let's turn our attention to Lillian Garcia as she announces our first match of the night, sure to be very exciting," Cole said.

"This match is schedules for one-fall. It is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Eddie Guerrero," Lillian said, loudly.

Eddie's music hit and he ran down the ramp, giving high-fives to the fans as he went. He climbed the steel steps and hopped into the ring. He got on each turnbuckle, waving to the fans and blowing kisses to the air.

Lillian started again. "And his opponent, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, CM Punk."

Punk headed down to the ring, stopping to shake the hands of his fans on the way down. He went under the ropes, entering the ring. He waved at the fans as he gave his title to the referee.

Eddie and Punk stared at each other, both of them knowing what was at stake. Punk held out his hand, offering it to Eddie. Eddie slowly reached out and shook Punk's hand. They then went to their opposite corners.

The bell sounded and the two expert wrestlers were off. They started by trading swift punches. Punk tried several grapple attempts, but Eddie countered each one. Neither superstar was gaining a clear advantage.

At the announcer booth, Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, and JBL were talking about the buildup of the match. "What a surprise when Eddie returned from injury to accept CM Punk's open challenge for the title at the Royal Rumble," Cole said.

"Yes, but even more surprising is that both of these professionals have kept their encounters outside of the ring friendly. There was hardly any tension between these two wrestlers going into the match," Lawler said.

"Yeah, but that's boring. The WWE fans want to see them throw some punches outside of the ring. They don't need to keep it professional in the WWE," JBL said.

"I'd like to punch you," Lawler quickly said,

Back in the ring Punk had gained a clear advantage. He had Eddie in a corner, landing a series of vicious kicks on him. Punk dragged Eddie into the middle of the ring and headed for the turnbuckle. He didn't waste time, climbing immediately.

Upon climbing the turnbuckle, Punk lifted his arms in the air, gaining morale from the crowd. He then looked down at his opponent who lay, seemingly unable to move. Punk jumped, however, while he was airborne Eddie rolled towards the corner and Punk hit the mat, hard.

As Punk lay clutching himself, Eddie wasted little time. He got up and surveyed the situation. His opponent was on the ground in obvious pain. Eddie kicked him in the stomach and then, as Punk sat up, he spun around and kicked Punk in the face, sending him back to the mat.

Eddie then went for a pin. Punk miraculously kicked out at two. Eddie sat up, holding his head in disbelief. Punk took this opportunity to get up, but Eddie was ready. He jumped up and, as Punk turned to face him, Eddie hit him with a vicious clothesline, sending Punk reeling.

"This is great. The vicious maneuvers and these two superstars beating on each other, mercilessly. This is entertainment," JBL shouted.

"No, this is entertainment because we have two of the greatest superstars in the business out here laying it all on the line for the prestigious World Heavyweight Championship," Michael Cole replied.

CM Punk had regained the advantage and was standing over an unmoving Eddie. He stood Eddie up and lifted him onto his shoulder, preparing for a GTS. Eddie took his opportunity and countered it, slamming Punk into the ring.

Punk cried out, holding the back of his head in pain. Eddie sat him up, only to kick him in the face, rendering him near unconscious. Eddie then climbed the turnbuckle. He gazed out at his fans, waving. He then performed a perfectly executed frog splash, landing on Punk and immediately going for the pin.

Punk was unable to kick out. As the referee hit the three count, Eddie jumped up and raised his arms, tears running down his face.

"Your winner…and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Eddie Guerrero," Lillian Garcia shouted, entering the ring. She raised Eddie's arm up high.

CM Punk managed to recover and he stood up, evidently in shock. He stared at the celebrating Eddie, a look of dismay on his face. Eventually, Punk smiled. He approached Eddie and offered his hand. Eddie shook it, not even slightly reluctant. All too quickly, Punk's expression turned to anger. Punk his Eddie in the face and sent him over the ropes with a vicious clothesline.

Punk then motioned for Lillian to give him her microphone. She did, fear showing in her eyes. "Eddie…Eddie, Eddie…I see you there with that title. MY title. That's alright, you can have it for now. Because at Elimination Chamber, I'll be taking my title back. Enjoy it while you have it." Punk chucked the microphone at Eddie's head and exited the ring. Eddie was carted out on a stretcher.

Justin Roberts entered the ring. "This next match is scheduled for one-fall. Making his way to the ring, Christian."

Christian's music hit and he charged down the ramp, waving as he went. He hopped into the ring and continued waving at the fans.

"And his opponent, making his debut, Kobe," Roberts added.

Stronger by Kanye West shook the arena. A young, powerful looking, bald African American man walked down the ramp. He looked extremely built for his young age. He wore black shorts with black wrestling shoes. He had an air of cockiness about him. He entered the ring and went to his corner.

The bell sounded and Christian charged at the waiting newcomer. Kobe knocked Christian down immediately with a vicious clothesline. Christian bounced back up, only to be on the receiving end of a running knee.

Christian kicked Kobe's feet out from under him, bring him to his knees. He then hit a series of kicks to Kobe's chest. He then quickly climbed the turnbuckle. He waved at the crowd and jumped. Kobe hopped up and knocked Christian out of the sky with a hard right-hook.

Christian hit the ground reeling. He made to mistake of getting up and Kobe drew his arm back. He hit Christian with a tremendous punch, instantly knocking Christian out. He then went for the pin on a powerless opponent.

After the successful pin, Kobe requested a microphone. Justin Roberts gave him one and Kobe began to speak. "Let this be a message to all those guys in the back." Kobe pointed at a motionless Christian. "None of you can beat me. Big Show's KO Punch doesn't do half the damage mine does. And later tonight, on the night of my debut, I will win the Royal Rumble match and earn a title opportunity."

Kobe stared down at Christian before exiting the ring. The look of confidence on his face never left him, as the medical staff carried Christian out on a stretcher.

Lillian Garcia announced the next match. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. It is for the Intercontinental Championship. Making his way to the ring, the special guest referee, The Rock."

The Rock's music shook the arena and he ran out, high-fiving the fans and smiling. He hopped into the ring, holding his hands to the sky.

"And now, the challenger, Damien Sandow," Lillian said.

Damien Sandow's music hit and he walked down the ramp, taunting all his fans. He jumped into the ring and taunted The Rock, who just glared at him.

"And his opponent, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin."

His music hit and he came down from within the crowd, flipping Sandow off the entire way. He hopped into the ring and went to his corner.

The bell sounded, but Sandow was still taunting the fans. Stone Cold tapped on Sandow's shoulder and as he turned, he hit him with a Stone Cold Stunner. The Rock then hit Stone Cold with a Rock Bottom. Sandow went for the pin and The Rock counted, immediately to three.

Damien Sandow jumped up, raising his arms in victory. As he was celebrating, The Rock hit him with a Rock Bottom as well. He stood over the two fallen wrestlers for a while before exiting the ring.

Stone Cold managed to gain conscious and left the ring on his own. Damien Sandow had to be carried out on a stretcher.

Justin Roberts entered the ring. "This next match is scheduled for one-fall. It is for the Diva's Championship. "Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Beth Phoenix."

Beth's music hit and she headed down to the ring. She climbed the steel steps and climbed into the ring.

"And her opponent, she is the Diva's Champion, Brie Bella."

Brie's music hit, but she did not come out. The screen above the entrance flashed on and a video of Brie lying unconscious backstage was shown.

At the announcer booth Michael Cole spoke, "I have just been informed that the match for the Diva's Championship will be postponed until tomorrow, as Brie is being checked by medical staff. Both the Tag Team Titles and the Diva's Tag Team titles matches will also be postponed until tomorrow due to time restrictions."

As Beth furiously left the ring, Lillian Garcia entered to announce the next match. "This next match is scheduled for one-fall. It is for the Cruiserweight Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, Tyson Kidd."

Tyson Kidd made his way down the ramp, waving at the fans and grinning. He hopped over the ropes and went to his corner, still waving at the fans.

"And his opponent, he is the Cruiserweight Champion, Xavier Woods."

Xavier Wood's music hit and he appeared at the top of the ramp. He put his hands up and waved at the fans. He then ran down, giving high-fives as he went. He ascended the steel steps and climbed over the ropes. He ascended each turnbuckle, waving at the fans, before going to his corner.

The bell sounded and Xavier Woods charged at Kidd. Kidd did a flip over him, turned and grappled him. He then knocked him down to the floor, face first. He then went for an early Dungeon Lock. Woods countered it and threw Kidd over him. Kidd rolled onto his back. Woods used this to his advantage. He stomped on Kidd's stomach, forcing him to sit up. Woods then spun around and kicked him in the face.

Woods then hit Tyson Kidd with Lost in the Woods and went for the pin. Kidd failed to kick out and Woods jumped up celebrating his successful title defense. Then the Wyatt Family's music hit and the arena grew pitch black.

The lights came on and Bray was sitting outside the ring in his rocking chair, while Luke Harper and Erick Rowan stood in the ring. They launched a vicious assault on both Kidd and Woods. After the assault was over and Woods and Kidd lay motionless, Bray entered the ring. He picked woods up and hit him with Sister Abigail. The arena went dark again and when the lights returned, The Wyatt Family was gone. Woods and Kidd were carried out in stretchers.

Justin Roberts announced the next match. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. It is for the WWE Championship. Making his way to the ring, the challenger, John Cena."

Cena's music hit and he charged down the ramp, waving and giving high-fives as he went. He went under the ropes and raised his arms, smiling at the crowd.

"And his opponent, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

Randy stood at the top of the ramp, holding his title high above his head. He slowly walked down the ramp, grinning sadistically at his opponent. He climbed under the ropes and went to his corner.

The bell rang and both Superstars made immediate contact. Cena hit Orton in the face and spun him around, grappling him from behind. He then picked him up and threw him back over his head. Orton hit the ground, reeling. He recovered and hit Cena with a dropkick. He then hit Cena with a corner clothesline. He then hit Cena with a knee drop bulldog.

At the announcer table, the three announcers' were talking about the match. "What a great match from these two elite superstars. And with so much at stake," Lawler said.

"Yes, that's right. The WWE Championship is on the line in this match and both of these superstars will stop at nothing to get it," Cole said.

"Randy Orton is obviously the better champion though and he will likely retain his title tonight," JBL added.

Back in the ring, both superstars had performed several finishers and pin attempts, both managing to kick out. Cena had gained an advantage. He had Orton on his shoulders, preparing for the Attitude Adjustment. Orton quickly countered and went for an RKO, only to have Cena counter that and re-attempt the Attitude Adjustment. Orton again countered and went for another RKO, this time successfully. He attempted to pin Cena. The referee hit the three count.

Orton celebrated as the referee gave him his title. He left the ring, grinning at Cena, who sat in complete disbelief. He eventually got up and left.

Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "This next match is a 30 Man Royal Rumble Match. The winner will get either a WWE Championship or a World Heavyweight Championship title shot at Wrestlemania. Making his way to the ring, the number one entrant, Rey Mysterio."

Rey's music hit and he charged down the ramp. He pulled his mask off, revealing another beneath it. He gave the first to a fan and gave high-fives the rest of the way down. He hopped into the ring.

"And with the number two spot, Kobe."

Kobe's music shook the arena and he walked down the ramp, grinning confidently at Rey. He hopped into the ring and stared at his opponent.

The bell rang and Rey wasted no time and showed no fear against the giant man who stood before him. He kicked Kobe in the leg, bringing the giant to his knees. He then hit him with a running knee, knocking Kobe down. However, Rey couldn't stop the momentum and he went right into the turnbuckle.

Kobe charged at Rey and pushed his foot in Rey's face, forcing Rey into the turnbuckle. He held this until the referee began to count and stopped. Kobe charged at Rey and Rey caught him in a tilt-a-whirl.

The countdown began for a third superstar. At the end of the countdown, Wade Barrett charged down the ramp and entered the ring, only to get kicked in the jaw by Kobe, which sent him right back over the ropes.

The match continued for over an hour, with Kobe picking up most of the eliminations and Rey earning a few. Eventually, it was down to Kobe, Rey, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Big E Langston, and Mark Henry. Kobe hit Mark Henry with a massive clothesline, sending him over the top rope. Rey and Big E worked together to eliminate Ziggler. Kobe knocked Big Show out with a massive punch to the head. He then lifted Big Show over the ropes and dropped him. Langston charged at Kobe, who picked him up and threw him out also.

Then it was just Rey and Kobe, just as it had been at the beginning of the match. Kobe charged at Rey, who ducked. Kobe went sailing over the top rope and hit the ground hard. Rey jumped up, celebrating, the disbelief showing on both men's faces.

Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "And the winner of the 2014 Royal Rumble, Rey Mysterio. Rey has just broken the previous Royal Rumble record, which was actually set by him in 2006. The former record was one hour, two minutes, and twelve seconds. The new record is one hour, twenty-one minutes, and five seconds."

Rey celebrated in the ring, pointing up at the Wrestlemania sign hanging above the ring. He waved and smiled at the crowd, then hopped out of the ring and started hugging the fans.


	3. Raw Jan 27 2014

**January 27****th****, 2014-Monday Night Raw**

"We'd like to welcome everybody here tonight and to everybody watching on television to Monday Night Raw Live. I'm joined here at commentary tonight by Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL," Michael Cole stated.

"Yes, and let me tell you I'm excited to be here in what is likely to be an exciting night as we enjoy the aftermath of the Royal Rumble last night, where Rey Mysterio beat the record set by him, with a new time of one hour, twenty-one minutes, and fifteen seconds," Lawler said.

"Well I've got to say, I don't like Rey Mysterio, but he is an extraordinary competitor. But now let's turn our attention to the ring where in just a few moments the Co-COO of the WWE, Triple H. Now, Triple H announced earlier on twitter and on the WWE App that he had a huge main event planned tonight," JBL said.

Triple H's music hit and he walked out. He smiled at the crowd and walked slowly down the ramp, a microphone in hand. Upon reaching the ring, he used the steps to enter.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Monday Night Raw. Now, I don't know how many of you saw Royal Rumble last night, but let me tell you…what a great night. Rey Mysterio breaking the record…again. Some questionable actions by CM Punk. A controversial Intercontinental Title change. And the debut of Kobe. Now, speaking of Kobe…Kobe, I 'd like you to come out here. I have quite an offer for you," Triple H said.

Kobe's music hit and he charged down the ramp, sneering at the fans as he went. He ducked under the bottom ropes and came up in the ring. He slowly approached Triple H. "And your offer is what exactly," Kobe asked, grinning.

"Well first…first, Kobe, I've got to say…that was an impressive debut yesterday. A victory over Christian and then the runner-up in the Royal Rumble match. But, now to my offer. Now, Kobe before I tell you what my offer is, just let me say that nobody in the WWE has gotten an opportunity like this. Ever. My offer to you is…tonight, for the main event…you get to choose the match, your opponent, and the stipulation," Triple H said.

"Well, Triple H, I have to say that's not what I expected. But that is a very nice offer," Kobe said, his grin widening.

"Think of it as a welcome to the WWE gift," Triple said. "And a reward for what is, likely, the most dominant debut we've ever seen."

"Well, while we're doing things that have never been done before, I've got something quite…extraordinary. A Gauntlet Three Stages of Hell match. Each stage features a different opponent. First, I face Sheamus in a Lumberjack match. To show that I'm not afraid of anybody here in the WWE," Kobe said. "Then, a No Disqualifications match against CM Punk to show that I am better than the best." Kobe grinned. "And for the finale, a one on one match against Rey Mysterio to show that I don't settle for second place. The stipulation is if I beat all three opponents, whichever title Rey goes after, the match turns into a triple threat match and with me in it."

Triple H smiled. "Well that's probably the most extreme match we've ever had. And I think that's best for business. That will be our main event"

Triple H and Kobe both shook hands and exited the ring, talking excitedly. Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "This match is for the tag team titles. Making their way to the ring, the challengers, The Miz and Kofi Kingston."

A mash-up of the two theme songs came on, having been made for the tag team upon their creation. The Miz came out first with Kofi right behind him. They ran down the ram, Miz dropped to his knees, and Kofi jumped off his back, landing in the ring. Miz joined him seconds later.

"And their opponents, they are the tag team champions, The Usos," Lillian shouted.

The Usos music played and they walked down the ramp.

Then Triple H's music hit and he walked out. "Woah, woah, wait. This match is canceled. I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this match tonight. The diva's tag team title match and your match will take place on Smackdown." Triple H did not wait for a response and left, with the two dismayed tag teams following.

"Well the tag team titles will not be defended tonight," Jerry Lawler said, sadly.

"Quite unfortunate. But what a main event tonight" Michael Cole replied.

CM Punks music hit and he walked out, the look of anger on his face clearly showing. He walked down the ramp, microphone in hand and entered the ring via the steel steps. After several minutes he spoke, "Eddie Guerrero, I know you're here tonight. Let me just say…last night…last night you took something very dear to me. Something I intend to get back when I face you in the elimination chamber in four weeks. The other four men in there with us, I'll take care of them too. But be sure of this. I will take back what is mine."

Eddie's face appeared on the Titantron. "CM Punk, you talk as if this title belongs to you. No. It belongs to me now." The camera zoomed out and Eddie began to dance around with the title held above his head. "CM Punk, I intend to defend this title at Elimination Chamber. And if you want to take this title from me in the chamber, you'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands. Viva la raza!".

The Titantron returned to black. CM Punk glared at it, furious. Because of this, he didn't notice Eddie appear from under the ring. Eddie jumped into the ring and assaulted Punk from behind, hitting vicious blows to the face and stomach. Punk retaliated with several vicious kicks. Eddie retaliated with an even more vicious clothesline, knocking Punk out of the ring. Punk thought for a second before exiting up the ramp. He stood at the top of the ramp and raised his arms before going backstage.

As Eddie also exited backstage Jerry Lawler said, "Well, Punk and Eddie are the only known participants in The World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match, so these two shouldn't make any plans for victory yet. Who knows who will be joining them."

"Yes, and ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed that the WWE Champion will have a non-title match tonight against Edge tonight. And that is right now," Michael Cole said.

"This match is set for one-fall. Introducing first, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton," Lillian Garcia said from the middle of the ring.

Randy's music hit and he walked down the ramp, confidence emanating from his very being. He entered the ring and waited.

"And his opponent, Edge," Lillian Garcia said.

Edge's music hit and walked down the ramp, grinning in anticipation. He entered the ring and went to his corner, excitedly anticipating the bell.

It rang and both opponents charged at each other, attempting a grapple. This resulted in a lockup, which Edge turned into a headlock on Orton. Orton reversed it into a headlock of his own and used an inverted headlock backbreaker. He then waited for Edge to stand and went for a grapple, hitting Edge with a European uppercut.

Randy took a step back, letting Edge recover. Orton charged and Edge performed a flapjack on him, sending him into the mat. Edge got up first and locked in a camel clutch on Orton. Orton yelled in agony, slowly crawling towards the ropes. He made it and Edge was forced to release his hold. Orton shoved Edge face first into the ropes, rendering him barely conscious.

Orton placed Edge's feet on the second rope and hit a rope-hung DDT. Edge yelled out in pain as Orton gazed ominously at his injured opponent. He grinned wickedly.

"Edge in a tough spot," Michael Cole said.

"Yeah, but if anyone can make a recovery against Orton, it's Edge," JBL replied.

"Now, imagine what a win for Edge would mean tonight. Likely, a future title shot," Jerry Lawler added.

Edge had regained an advantage and as the minutes had passed, it became apparent that the match would have to end soon with all the wear and tear the two wrestlers had endured. Edge stood atop the turnbuckle, a helpless Orton on the mat below. Edge jumped and Orton, sneakily jumped up and hit an RKO in mid-air.

Edge lay on the mat gasping in pain as Orton went for the pin. Miraculously, Edge kicked out at two. Orton got up, pacing in disbelief. Edge got up and, as Orton turned to face him, hit him with a mighty spear. He went for the pin and Orton couldn't kick out. Edge celebrated in the ring before exiting, while Orton sat in the ring in disbelief. Eventually, he exited the ring, clearly in shock.

Stone Cold's music hit and he walked out to the ring, a clearly pissed expression showing on his face. He had a microphone in hand, and once in the ring he wasted no time in using it. "Rock…Rock, you have a lot of explaining to do. Rock, get out here now."

The Rock's music hit and he walked out and stood at the top of the ramp. "Look…Steve, The Rock offers his deepest condolences about how you had to lose the title. But, you see, The Rock doesn't think you deserve that title. The Rock doesn't even think Damien Sandow deserves the title. But the way The Rock sees it, Sandow is much less of a challenge than Stone Cold Steve Austin."

All of a sudden, Damien Sandow appeared at the top of the ramp and attacked The Rock from behind. He hit The Rock with a series of vicious blows, as Stone Cold made his way up the ramp. Sandow stepped back, allowing Stone Cold to get to The Rock. He hit him with a Stone Cold Stunner, leaving him on the ground, short of breath.

Steve then looked at Sandow, who was clearly terrified but tried to hide it. Stone Cold held his hand out. After a few seconds, Damien Sandow reluctantly shook it.

Stone Cold raised his microphone. "Damien Sandow, I respect you…and I think you've got what it takes to be successful here in the WWE. But, I don't want to deceive you, at the Elimination Chamber, when I get my rematch, I'm going to give my all and I expect the same from you."

Damien Sandow nodded his head and exited. Stone Cold drug The Rock backstage, leaving the fans wondering what would come next, and Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "This next match is scheduled for one-fall. It is for the United States Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, Zack Ryder."

Zack's music hit and he walked down the ramp, giving high-fives to the fans and smiling. He entered the ring and waved at the fans.

"And his opponent, he is the United States Champion, R-Truth."

R-Truth's music hit and he walked down waving and smiling as he entered the ring. He went to his corner and threw his hands up as he gave the title to the referee.

The bell rang and the match started with a lockup. Zack got R-Truth into a headlock and forced him to the mat. Zack then ran to the ropes, and as R-Truth got back up, Zack hit him with a flying forearm smash.

"Quite an impressive match here tonight for the United States Championship," Jerry Lawler said.

"Yes, and how about Zack Ryder's recent surprising, yet impressive win streak. It started back in December against Alberto Del Rio and in his latest victory, Zack won a fatal four way number one contender match, defeating Sheamus, Brodus Clay, and Bo Dallas."

"Yes, it has been quite impressive," JBL reluctantly admitted.

Back in the ring, R-Truth was charging at Zack. He hit him with Lil' Jimmy and, as Zack hit the mat he rolled around in pain. R-Truth went for the pin and successfully managed to keep Zack down.

Truth celebrated in the ring as the referee handed him the title he had just retained. Zack stood in disbelief for a while, before standing and holding out his hand. Truth warily shook it and the two men exited the ring together.

"Well guys, it seems something is going on backstage if you look on the TitanTron," Jerry Lawler said.

Randy Orton was furiously looking around, throwing stuff out of his way. "Triple H, where are you. Get out here now."

Triple H appeared in front of Orton. "What can I do for you, Randy."

"What the hell were you thinking, sending me out to fight Edge. I'm the champion, I shouldn't have to do this."

Triple H sighed. "Randy, you are the champion. But a champion defends his title. Which is why at Elimination Chamber, you will defend your title in the Chamber against Edge and four other competitors of my choosing."

Randy glared, but said nothing. Then, out of nowhere, he hit Triple H with an RKO, knocking the Co-COO out.

"Well, I'm sure Randy's going to be in a little bit of trouble for that one," Michael Cole said.

"A little trouble, he just knocked out the Co-COO of the company," JBL said, furious. "Somebody needs to teach Orton a lesson."

Lillian Garcia entered the ring. "This next match is a Gauntlet Three Stages of Hell match. The first stage is a Lumberjack Match. Introducing first, Kobe."

Kobe's music hit and he charged down the ramp, mocking the fans. He had a microphone in his hands and as he entered the ring, he raised it to speak. "Now, before this match starts…I've got a message…for Big Show. Big Show, I'm sure you're wondering why I used your KO Punch to defeat Christian last night at Royal Rumble…well, it was to deliver a message to you. And when I eliminated you from the Royal Rumble yesterday, I think I delivered that message. But see, Show, we're not done. I'm going to deal with little Mysterio tonight and get into a title match at Wrestlemania. But after that…after that, Big Show, I'm going to make you hurt."

"And now, Kobe's opponent, Sheamus," Lillian Garcia shouted.

Sheamus's music hit and he walked out grinning. He raised his hands high and yelled a war cry of sorts. He then charged into the ring, giving high-fives to the fans as he went. He went to his corner upon entering the ring.

"And making their way to the ring, the lumberjacks," Lillian Garcia said.

The majority of the locker room walked out, including Kobe's next opponent, CM Punk, and the man whom Kobe had just addressed, The Big Show. The lumberjacks surrounded the ring.

The bell rang and Sheamus was the immediate victim of a relentless clothesline. Kobe pounded his chest as Sheamus struggled to get back to his feet. "Get up," Kobe shouted.

Sheamus jumped up and hit Kobe with a mighty uppercut, catching the newcomer by surprise. Sheamus then shoved Kobe's upper body between the top and middle rope. He then hit the Beats of the Bodhran on Kobe, getting ten vicious hits to the chest on his opponent.

Kobe reached back and threw Sheamus over the top of him, outside of the ring. He then walked around the ring, pounding his chest. "Get in here," he shouted to his motionless opponent.

Several lumberjacks started to unload on Sheamus outside of the ring, while others tried to break it up. This led to a massive battle between the lumberjacks.

Sheamus managed to get back in the ring, but he kept his back turned as he watched the lumberjacks battle outside the ring. When he turned he was hit with a massive Brogue Kick from Kobe. Kobe went for the pin and successfully gained a three count. He wasn't done yet. He picked Sheamus up, over his head and tossed him out of the ring. Sheamus tried to crawl away, but the lumberjacks got to him first.

Some of the lumberjacks carried Sheamus away and others followed, trying to save him. This left CM Punk at ringside. He had been seemingly injured during the altercation between the lumberjacks.

CM Punk hobbled into the ring, into his corner as Lillian Garcia spoke from ringside, "This next stage is an Extreme Rules match. Kobe's next opponent is CM Punk."

"Now, this isn't right. Punk is obviously injured," Michael Cole said.

"I've got to agree with you here, Michael," Jerry Lawler spoke.

"Even I have to agree. With how impressive Kobe has been so far, CM Punk would have a tough time even in perfect condition, but right now with an injury, he doesn't stand a chance," JBL shouted.

The bell rang and CM Punk stared helplessly as Kobe charged at him. He tried to hobble out of the way, but it was no use. Then, out of nowhere, Punk hit the charging Kobe with a ring-shaking bulldog.

Punk stood, grinning. "You fell for that to easy, kid. Get up! Get up!"

Kobe was up in a second but Punk grabbed him in a front facelock and performed a DDT. Kobe grabbed his face as Punk exited the ring. He reentered with a kendo stick. He then repeatedly hit Kobe with it.

Kobe cried out with every strike, but eventually grabbed the stick. He yanked it from Punk and smacked him across the face with it. He then kneed Punk in the stomach, and when Punk clutched his stomach, Kobe hit him in the back, driving him to the ground. Kobe then hit Punk repeatedly with the stick for what seemed like five minutes.

To finish it, Kobe picked Punk up on his shoulders. As Kobe was about to perform the GTS, Rey Mysterio and Eddie Guerrero appeared at the top of the ramp. Kobe grinned and finished with a GTS to Punk. He successfully earned the three count as Rey and Eddie helplessly looked on.

As Kobe celebrated, Eddie and Rey charged into the ring and launched a two-on-one assault on Kobe. The referees quickly broke it up so the third stage could start.

Eddie helped Punk up and helped him up the ramp. At the top CM Punk stopped. He stared at Eddie for a while, his intentions unclear. He then held his hand out. Eddie shook it and the two exited the ring, as Rey and Kobe got in their corners.

Lillian spoke from ringside. "The final stage is set for one-fall. Kobe's final opponent is Rey Mysterio."

The bell rang and Rey dodged Kobe's initial grapple attempt and instead feel victim to a clothesline. Rey refused to slow the pace of the match, however, and was up in a second with a vicious kick to Kobe's leg, trying to bring the big man down.

Kobe fell to his knees and Rey kicked him in the back, sending him face-first into the mat. As Kobe got back up, Rey hit him with a frankensteiner. Kobe got fed up and stood up, grabbing Rey and lifting him by the head. Rey yelled in pain, grasping his neck. Kobe tossed Rey around and then exited the ring.

He searched under the ring and pulled out a sledgehammer. He reentered and raised the sledgehammer above his head. Rey kicked Kobe's legs out from under him and grabbed the sledgehammer. When Kobe got back up, Rey hit the charging big man with it, earning a disqualification.

Kobe jumped up, clutching his head, but celebrating. "I won," he shouted as Rey escaped the ring.

Triple H walked out. "Not so fast, Kobe. I regretfully inform you that your victory does not earn you a way into the title shot, due to it being by disqualification." As Kobe's face filled with rage, Triple H continued, "But, Kobe, I have an idea. We have two participants in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match. Kobe, Rey Mysterio, and The Big Show will join Randy Orton and Edge in the chamber."

Kobe grinned in the ring. He shouted "Randy, you better watch out because that title is mine now."

**So, guys I wanted to establish that this thing with the tag team titles isn't laziness, it's actually part of the storyline. Anyways, I hope enjoyed. Thanks for all the support.**


End file.
